Acosadora de Profesión:
by Denisetkm
Summary: En ocasiones lo miraba tan fijamente que podrían clasificarme como una acosadora, pero la realidad era que poco me importaba, verlo sentado siempre en la banca del parque, con un libro entre sus manos el cual captaba su toda su atención, me frustraba un poco al no saber de que se trataba específicamente… Yo había conseguido el apodo de acosadora, pero Acosadora de Profesión...
1. Acosandote

**.:|Acosadora de Profesión|:. **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Obvio que los personajes de Naruto no son mios, si hubieran sido mios, Kakashi no tuviera esa mascara horrenda y Sasuke estaria con Sakura y viceversa... Pero la historia, aunque vino a mi mente luego de una cancion, no tiene que ver en nada con esta... Es toda mia... Salio del cerebro de Delany...**  
**

**Resumen Completo:**

La atracción humana siempre a resultado un poco… ¿extraña? Comenzando con una buena apariencia física aunque diferentes factores entraban en juego, al ver el asunto de los "gustos propios" pero rara vez las palabras nos cautivan, alejando su aspecto.

En ocasiones lo miraba tan fijamente que podrían clasificarme como una acosadora, pero la realidad era que poco me importaba, verlo sentado siempre en la banca del parque, con un libro entre sus manos el cual captaba su toda su atención, me frustraba un poco al no saber de que se trataba específicamente…

Pero olvidando todo aquello, lo más importante era que lograra conocer aquel espécimen de hombre que me tenía tan cautiva sin siquiera haber intercambiado una palabra…había analizado todo lo posible hasta el momento, con mayor razón había conseguido el apodo de acosadora…pero acosadora de profesión.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Rating:** M

**Notas de la Historia: **Últimamente me estoy dedicando a hacer OS y fic cortos.

En fin… Estaba oyendo la canción de Fallen de Mya cuando me vino este fic a la mente. Esta canción me gusta desde hace años… ni idea tengo de qué año es, pero me encanta. El fic no tiene que ver nada con la canción, pero cuando la estaba escuchando la idea cruzo como un flash por mi mente cochina y loca, y rápidamente abrí el Word y me puse a copiar lo que llegaba a mi mente… así que aquí esta…

Aunque todos mis fic están dedicados para mis hijas que son las que me ayudan cuando su madre esta bloqueada en algo y que me dan ideas cuando las necesito en verdad. Y Aunque yo las quiero mucho a todas, este es un regalo especial, sacado de mi "limpia" mente, porque para mi este OS esta libre de culpa… y pues… Es para mi hija Amy Zhang, en el día de su cumpleaños.

Love You, Amy! ¡Tu Oka-san querida! Espero que no me mates, y espero que te guste, pasa por alto las faltas ortográficas y todo lo demás. Hablo en serio Amy! Puse todo mi entusiasmo como madre para hacerte este regalo (exagerando), espero que te guste…

**.**

**.**

**Acosadora de Profesion:  
**

**Capitulo Unico:  
**

**Acosando  
**

**.**

**.**

Parecía una acosadora. Eso era lo que era exactamente. ¿Qué diablos hacia allí oculta en esos arbustos viendo fijamente a aquel espécimen de hombre que parecía un dios griego?

Pero no podía quitar la vista de ese chico que parecía de su edad con una complexión, según lo que había observado desde hace ya tiempo, muy buena, tenia un poco musculosos los brazos, siempre llevaba una camiseta blanca o negra que con cualquiera de las dos se veía mas sexy de lo que ya era, su cabello negro estaba siempre despeinado y casi siempre llevaba vaqueros con rotos que lo hacían parecer un chico malo.

Chico malo o no, Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa de ojos verdes, estaba obsesionada con aquel tipo. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, no sabia nada de él, solo que siempre a eso de las 6 de la tarde, aquel chico aparecía con una mochila negra calada al hombro y con una expresión distraída, y que siempre se sentaba en el mismo banco a leer un libro que tenia el mismo grosor que el libro Amanecer de Stephenie Meyer o tal vez alguno de la saga de Harry Potter, en fin…

Sakura no podía dejar de observarlo. Y todo aquello empezó cuando un día, la pelirosa salió de su trabajo como ayudante de la bibliotecaria del pueblo donde vivía. Iba apresurada porque estaba tarde para ir a su clase de prácticas nocturnas de medicina, había decidido cortar caminos y entrar por la vía que encontraba mas corta para ir al hospital, el parque. Cuando iba por la glorieta que quedaba en el mismo centro de aquel sitio, su vista se había fijado rápidamente en aquel chico de pelo negro azulado que estaba sentado en una banca con una pose que encontraba muy sexy, totalmente concentrado.

Desde ese día, había comenzado a pasar por allí para ver al _«Tipo Concentración». _Se había vuelto una rutina obsesiva, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, era muy guapo.

Suspiró y ajustó mas los binoculares enfocándolo desde el otro lado, detrás de esos arbustos que la cubrían totalmente. Llevaba días en eso y aunque un día decidió seguirlo "sigilosamente", el chico había volteado hacia ella dándose cuenta de que era perseguido y la miro con una mirada furiosa, que Sakura no quería recordar para nada.

—Creo que por eso deje de perseguirlo, pero acosarlo seguirá siendo mi hobbie—susurro bajito mientras seguía observándolo secretamente.

¿Qué diría el chico si supiera que era acosado ocularmente por una chica loca y psicópata como ella?

—Seguramente me odiaría…

Sakura frunció los labios al ver un chico de cabello rubio pincho, casi de la misma estatura del «Tipo Concentración» y casi de igual complexión, pero el pelinegro era mil veces mas sexy. Lo apuntó con los binoculares, al parecer el rubio era igual de guapo que su chico.

_«Lastima que solo tengo ojos para mi niño estudioso_ *o*», pensó Sakura dirigiendo la mirada otra vez al pelinegro.

En ese instante el chico concentración se levantó y se fue junto al rubio. Sakura mascullo una pequeña maldición, maldito chico rubio, se había llevado a su hermoso Dios. Suspiro y metió los binoculares en una mochila de flores de cerezo que llevaba en la espalda. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su clase de práctica.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Al día siguiente, luego de salir de la biblioteca, agradeció a Kamisama por no tener clases en el hospital ese día. Estaba libre para observar a su chico sin ser interrumpida por un estúpido reloj o la estúpida clase de práctica. Rápidamente antes de que llegara se metió detrás del arbusto, en el mismo sitio de siempre y mientras bebía un poco de jugo de cajita y se comía un donut, de lejos vio como llegaba su chico favorito y se sentaba en la banqueta, sacando de su mochila el libro, que aun no sabia de que era, se puso a leer al instante, como olvidándose de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Sakura rápidamente saco sus binoculares y lo enfocó, se quedo embelesada viéndolo, era tan guapo, pero era una lastima que el ni siquiera sabia que ella existía.

Suspiro.

La tarde paso tranquila mientras Sakura seguía observándolo, en un momento el chico dejo de leer y miro hacia donde estaba ella, como si el supiera que estaba allí.

Sakura se escondió un poco más. ¿Acaso el la había visto o era que se sentía observado? Negó con la cabeza, seguramente era la segunda opción. Algunas personas sentían cuando otros los estaban mirando y tal vez ese chico era uno de ellos.

Volvió a mirar.

Ya el parque se estaba poniendo oscuro y las luces de la glorieta se estaban encendiendo. Sakura estaba tan encismada acosando a ese chico que no se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Aunque el chico ya no estaba leyendo el libro, aun estaba sentado allí, es como si no quisiera irse a su casa.

Sakura se pregunto donde vivía el chico ese, o mejor aun como se llamaba en realidad, cual era su edad, donde estudiaba… Se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre él y deseaba saberlas, pero no podía levantarse e ir hacia él y preguntarle todas esas cosas. Seguramente él la reconocería, aunque ella solo fue vista una sola vez y solo fue por unos minutos…

Bajo la cabeza quedándose sentada de rodillas de frente a los arbustos. ¿Cómo era que se había enamorado? Porque ahora que lo veía estaba enamorada de él, de ese ceño fruncido, de esa cara concentrada, de esos rebeldes cabellos, de esta postura elegante…

—Dios, ya estoy babeando, pero me tengo que controlar, tal vez algún día pueda conocerlo, algún día tal vez le hable y sepa como se llame. Ya me lo estoy imaginando…—chillo feliz pero su felicidad se detuvo.

La pelirosa sintió como algo le pasaba por los tobillos. Sintió su cuerpo ponerse frio y tiro un grito. No veía para nada, estaba muy oscuro… ¿Y si era una serpiente o peor aun, alguna araña de esas que salían en la película **Arack Attack**?

Se puso mas fría de lo que ya se encontraba. Odiaba esos pájaros raros…

—No te muevas—se dijo así misma, pero estiro la mano hacia su mochila donde guardaba sus "herramientas de espionaje" y busco rápidamente algo largo de metal, lo encontró y la encendió rápidamente, enfocando hacia sus piernas.

No había nada…

Suspiro llevándose una mano hacia el corazón. Seguramente había sido la hierba que se había movido con el viento…

Movió la cabeza mientras guardaba la linterna, no le gustaría ser encontrada, al menos no todavía. Palmeó el oscuro suelo buscando sus binoculares encontrando lo que deseaba. Volvió a enfocar hacia la glorieta que estaba iluminada y luego hacia el banco donde estaba su chico misterioso, pero se quedo anonadada, el chico ya no estaba ahí.

Sakura recorrió con sus binoculares todo el perímetro de la glorieta, enfocando cada banco que estaba cerca, pero entre las personas que había en la mayoría de los bancos, su chico no estaba allí.

—¿Dónde estará…?—se pregunto quitándose los binoculares del rostro.

Se quedo sentada de rodillas preguntándose donde había ido su chico. Maldijo a la cosa que le había pasado por los pies, esa cosa la había distraído y no se había dado cuenta cuando el su niño estudioso se había esfumado.

Lloriqueo un poco y luego comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Tal vez mañana lo podría ver, aunque tenia que echar el día en el hospital porque era la practica final. Ella no quería nada de eso, solo quería ver al _«Tipo Concentración». _Termino de recoger sus utensilios y se iba a parar pero…

—Así que tú eres la chica que me acosa, ¿eh?—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho y volvía, para hacer lo mismo en aquellos segundos que estaban pasando. Se volvió lentamente hacia la voz que estaba detrás de ella. Se giro por completo, gracias a la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por los arboles pudo ver una silueta.

—Oh…—murmuró la pelirosa al reconocer al chico al que últimamente acosaba con sus binoculares. Era más hermoso de cerca.

—¿Quién diablos eres?—pregunto el chico mirándola con una gélida mirada.

Sakura se ruborizo. Había sido atrapada…

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Era idea suya o estaba siendo observado por alguien. Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a mirar a todas las personas que estaban cerca suyo, pero ninguna de esas personas lo estaban mirando, a excepción de un grupito de chicas que estaban en un banco y chillaban mientras se lo comían con los ojos. Acosándolo… Seguramente imaginándoselo haciendo otras cosas…

Desde hace días sentía esa sensación extraña, esa sensación de ser observado. No le había dado mente, porque pensó que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Siempre iba a aquel parque luego de sus clases para distraerse mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos, esa era su rutina diaria, ya era como si fuese un hábito.

No le dio importancia a aquella sensación y siguió leyendo hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Dejo el libro metiéndolo en su mochila y se quedo un rato sentado mirando por todo el parque. Aquella sensación no desaparecía, era obvio que estaba siendo observado por alguien, pero quien era tan estúpido para hacer eso.

_«Tal vez un detective»,_ pensó mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

Era un niño rico, sus padres tenían dinero y eran dirigentes de una de las más grandes empresas del país. Su padre básicamente lo tenía vigilado, aunque últimamente no había visto a ningún guardaespaldas cerca de él.

_«Quizás mando a investigar donde paso mis tardes metido…, quizás sea eso y estoy siendo vigilado por un detective. Ya vera mi padre cuando vaya a casa»,_ se dijo mientras suspiraba.

Algo capto su atención. ¿Rosa? Se sentó derecho en la baca y miro hacia donde había visto el destello rosa… Afino la vista y se quedo ahí, viendo hacia unos arbustos que estaban exactamente frente a él del otro lado de la pequeña glorieta, hasta que la cosa rosa volvió a aparecer. Parecía como si fuese un manto rosa, no podía ver bien…quizás era un peluche o algo de una niña que se le había quedado… tal vez podía acercarse. Esperaría a que fuese de noche y que nadie lo viese…

Sasuke se arrellanó en el banco sin dejar de mirar hacia ahí. Otra vez la cosa rosa salió por encima de los arbustos, parecía una cabeza.

Un momento…

El recuerdo vino como un rayo de luz. ¿Rosa? ¿Cabeza? El había visto antes una cabeza con rosa. Se quedo pensando, recordando donde lo había visto. Tenía una buena memoria fotográfica así que el recuerdo llego rápidamente junto a la imagen de una chica de cabello rosa que lo haba estado persiguiendo un día.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ladina. ¿Acaso aquella chica lo estaba acechando? ¿Tal vez era una agente contratada por su padre o algo por el estilo?

Comenzó a anochecer y Sasuke no se movió del banco, esperaría a que esa chica, si era lo que era en realidad, saldría. Se miro el reloj, eran las 7 y media y la cosa rosa aun no se movía de ahí… ¿Qué estaba esperando?

_«No seas idiota, Sasuke, esta esperando a que te levantes para ir a perseguirte. No debes darle ese honor, debes enfrentarlo…»,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Tenia que buscar una oportunidad para acercarse sin ser visto y sorprender a la cosa que estaba detrás de esos arbustos.

Escucho un grito lo bastante alto y Sasuke supo que venia el momento indicado. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se adentro a la arboleada que rodeaba por partes el centro del parque, como estaba un poco oscuro y la luna iluminaba algunas partes de su camino, pudo acercarse lo suficiente hasta donde estaba la cosa rosa.

Sasuke mientras se iba acercando vio gracias a la luz de la luna, que si se trataba de una chica y que si tenia el pelo rosa. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y la observo, parecía un poco alterada, aunque no podía ver su rostro muy bien.

—No te muevas—dijo la chica y Sasuke dio un respingo. ¿Acaso la chica se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí?

Sasuke se quedo quieto y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sigilosamente para ver que hacia en ese momento, tenia una especie de luz en las manos, como una linterna. Sasuke pudo completamente que si se trataba de alguien, de una chica y que esa chica si era la del otro día.

Debía de estar loca… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso era una detective de verdad? ¿O tal vez una acosadora de las múltiples que tenia? Volvió a mirarla, la chica suspiro muy alto y luego guardo el objeto de luz. Sasuke no podía seguir viendo muy bien, la luna no ayudaba mucho.

Enfoco mas la mirada y vio como la acosadora o lo que sea que fuese, hacia unos ruidos extraños y luego volvía a su tarea de siempre, mirar hacia donde se supone que estaba él.

Sasuke sonrió, imaginándose su expresión cuando se diera cuenta de que el no estaba ya ahí.

—¿Dónde estará…?—escucho que la chica murmuraba.

Comenzó a moverse otra vez y Sasuke supuso que estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a buscarlo, tal vez para no perderlo de vista, pero escuchó como un sollozo. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

Sasuke rodo los ojos. ¿Qué clase de loca era esta chica?, se pregunto.

Volvió a mirarla en ese momento la chica esta como parándose en ese momento, este era el momento perfecto para enfrentarla. Salió de las sombras y se acercó a ella con pasos sigilosos.

—Así que tú eres la chica que me acosa, ¿eh?—dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Vio como la chica se quedaba media estática, ella se volvió por completo, mientras se quedaba fijamente observándolo.

Sasuke la miro con rabia. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para venir a arruinar sus únicos momentos de paz que tenia en el día?

—Oh…—murmuró la chica sin despegar la vista de el y con la cara un poco perpleja.

—¿Quién diablos eres?—decidió preguntar al fin. Necesitaba saber para quien de sus familiares trabajaba, si era para su hermano mayor o para uno de sus padres.

La chica comenzó a balbucear.

—¡Respóndeme!—le grito mientras se acercaba mas a ella, la agarro por un brazo y la levantó de un tirón para soltarla luego, la chica se tambaleo pero consiguió recuperar el equilibro.

Se quedo frente a el mientras seguía mirándolo como embobada. Sasuke se estaba enfadando. La volvió a agarrar del mismo brazo, aprisionándoselo con fuerza.

—¡Respóndeme ya!—murmuró entre dientes.

La chica soltó un sollozo.

—Me haces daño…—susurro con una voz muy suave.

Sasuke mascullo un improperio y la soltó. La chica comenzó a sobarse con una mano el área adolorida, mientras lo miraba como con miedo.

—No te voy a hacer nada—le dijo Sasuke—Solo quiero que me digas que haces aquí, ¿por que diablos me observas desde lejos y por que también me persigues? ¿Te contrato mi padre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi madre? ¡Contesta!—grito esto último al ver que la chica se quedaba dudosa.

—Yo… —la chica recogió algo del suelo. ¿Una mochila? Se la cargo al hombro y lo miro—No se de que hablas…

—Mejor respóndeme quien eres…

—Soy Sakura Haruno…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿Acaso ella creía que un simple nombre le iba a revelar quien era? Que tonta era…

—Ni idea de quien seas…

—Bueno, yo… —bufo—Te diré la verdad—dijo la chica que ahora que se fijaba en ella, si tenía el pelo rosado o algo que llegaba a ese color y sus ojos parecían luciérnagas, grandes y verdes. Por alguna razón se la encontró un poco guapa, pero una psicópata.

Sasuke dejo de mirarla y rodó los ojos. Eso era lo que estaba esperando, que ella dijera la verdad. Al parecer aquella chica aunque sea bonita era media retrasada mental.

—Ya habla…—grito Sasuke desesperado.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Había sido descubierta… ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? No podía decirle que un día lo había visto y que le había gustado, y que desde ese día se había obsesionado con él, el podría confundirla con una loca psicópata, aunque eso era lo que realmente era.

—Yo…

—No tengo todo el tiempo, o lo dices ahora o te vas a arrepentir. Odio que me estén vigilando y tú al parecer lo hacías demasiado.

—Mira, yo te diré que un día te vi y me gustaste. Se que suena obsesivo, en realidad yo me obsesiono con las cosas que me gustan y pues tu me gustaste, como al aparecer tu siempre estabas en ese banco sentado, pues cada vez que pasaba por aquí, me di cuenta de tu rutina y decidí… Emm… verte… observarte…—dijo la pelirosa nerviosa por confesar su secreto al chico que tanto había mirado.

El la miro perplejo y luego soltó una risotada.

—Estás loca, debería mandarte a la comisaria por acoso sexual.

—¿Acaso te he tocado?—pregunto ella.

—Si, has acosado mi cuerpo con tus ojos. Aun me estas acosando, tu mirada te delata…—dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Sakura se quedo quieta al ver como el chico se acercaba a ella, con pasos decididos, le iba a hacer daño, iba a castigarla por hacer eso, pero aquello no era un pecado. Al ver que el chico la miraba con furia en los ojos, Sakura grito y corrió rápidamente pasando por donde estaba el chico para alejarse de el.

Tenia que salir a la claridad, no podía seguir entre los arboles, entre la media oscuridad, cuando al fin diviso el otro lado del parque que daba hacia la calle, Sakura sonrió feliz, pero así mismo como se sintió feliz, se sintió aterrada al ser halada por alguien hacia atrás.

La pelirosa cayó al suelo de frente y fue aplastada a este por alguien que sabia muy bien quien era. Comenzó a forcejear debajo del chico, pero el rápidamente como la tumbo, le agarro las manos, posesionándoselas en su espalda.

Sakura sollozo de dolor. ¿Acaso iba a golpearla?

—Suéltame por favor, te juro que solo lo hice porque me pareciste lindo y tenia mucho sin ver a un chico así de guapo como tu. Te lo juro. Déjame ir, por favor… Ya no te molestare más, por favor…

—Así que soy guapo…—murmuró el encima de ella.

—Eso seguramente lo sabes…—murmuró ella sin dejar de forcejear, ese chico pesaba una tonelada y el maldito la estaba ensuciando con el suelo—pero por favor quítate de encima mio, no puedo respirar…

—Ah…—el chico se levantó, quitándosele de encima.

Sakura respiro y apoyando las manos en el suelo, se impulso para pararse. Una vez que estuvo de pie se limpio las rodillas de los pantalones y miro al chico con furia.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le espeto.

—Porque tu me provocaste, por tu estar vigilándome como una maldita acosadora… Por estar observándome. Odio que me miren.

—Si no te gusta que te miren porque no te pones una bolsa de papel en la cara o mejor aun no salgas de tu casa…

—Tú arruinaste mi paz…

—No es cierto, yo solo te observe porque me gustaste…

—¿Te gusto?—pregunto el chico como si no pudiese creérselo.

Sakura se ruborizo y gracias a que estaba oscuro el seguramente no vio su sonrojo. Bueno, si le gustaba, y mucho y también estaba enamorada de el, sabia que era estúpido porque apenas lo conocía y ahora sabia su nombre, pero nada mas, no sabia que edad tenia exactamente, el podría estar en el instituto…

—¿Estas en el instituto?—le pregunto para calmar su curiosidad, aunque tenia un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pero aquella fue la única que su boca pudo soltar.

—A ti que te importa—le espeto él.

—¿Qué edad tienes?—siguió ella, no podía parar, tenia que saberlo ya.

—¿Para que quieres saberlo, loca?

—Solo dímelo…

—No te lo diré, aun no me conformo con que te guste y que solo estas haciendo esto por dicha razón, no es suficiente…

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo?—le pregunto Sakura. El se quedo callado y ella soltó una carcajada—Eres un miedoso… Aunque no lo pareces, pensé que eras más valiente…

—Tengo 18, eso era lo que querías saber…

—Soy mayor que tu…

—¿Y a mi que me importa?—dijo el.

—A mí si me importa…

Sakura lo escucho suspirar y el se llevo una mano al rostro, tapándoselo y comenzando a mover la cabeza. Comenzó a darse la vuelta. Ella parpadeo confusa, ¿acaso se iba a ir así, así sin mas? ¿No iba a preguntarle otras cosas? El no podía irse, quería, deseaba saber más de él. Además si se iba nunca lo volvería a ver, porque el seguramente no volvería al parque.

Ella lo agarró del brazo antes de que él diera el primer paso para irse. Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la observó.

—No te vayas…

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Me gustas, quiero estar aquí contigo…

—Estás muy loca, yo no te conozco y no tengo porque estar aquí contigo, mientras tú me miras con esa mirada cochina que tienes… Loca…

Sakura se sintió ofendida, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Ella lo iba a tener.

—No me digas loca, ¿acaso nunca nadie te ha observado mucho y le has gustado? ¿Nunca nadie ha hecho lo que he hecho?

—Eso no te interesa…

Sakura se rio.

—¿Le gustas a nadie?

—No te importa…

—Seguramente eres gay, un chico no puede ser así de sexy. Seguro que eres igual a Ricky Martin… Aunque eres muy hermoso, tienes algo que dice, soy sexy pero raro… Umm… debes de serlo, eres gay, ¿verdad? ¿Así como Ricky Martin?—le preguntó iba a hablar mas pero se calló cuando vio la mirada del chico.

Este se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, halándola hacia el.

—¿Quieres saber lo muy gay que soy?

Sakura parpadeo confusa y sonrió para si con sorna. Al chico al parecer le molestaba que le dijesen gay, bueno a todos los hombres les molestaba que le dijesen que eran homosexuales, hería su gran orgullo masculino.

_«Ummm, ese es tu punto débil, Chico Misterioso…»,_ pensó ella sin borrársele la sonrisa de la cara.

—Por favor, todo el que es gay no lo admite… Ricky Martín no lo admitía… y todo el mundo lo sabia, solo que el se negaba… y al fin salió de closet, deberías hacerlo también… Nadie te juzgara…

—No soy gay, estúpida loca…

—¿Entonces quien era el chico rubio con el que estabas hablando, eh? ¿Era tu novio? Vienes aquí a verlo para que tus padres no se enteren, ¿verdad?—siguió ella, el juego estaba en su apogeo, no podía echarse para atrás.

No lo vio venir, pero el chico la empujó hacia el suelo y ella cayó de espaldas, pero nunca pensó que él se le subiría encima después. La miró con los ojos centellantes. Sakura pensó que una de sus fantasías se estaba haciendo realidad, tener al chico que le gusta de esa manera, tan cerca… Sin pensarlo dos veces, le pasó las piernas por la cintura, pegándolo a ella, atrapándolo.

—Estas loca…—murmuró el roncamente ante la acción.

—Tú me gustas…—le dijo sonriéndole—Te deseo…

Estaba tan cerca, podía oler su colonia, sentía su respiración agitada. Podía tenerlo para ella, al menos podía recibir un beso suyo, se conformaría con tan solo eso… Levantó una mano y la plantó en su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla. El chico murmuró algo indescifrable y cerró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera me conoces…—le dijo él mientras volvía a abrir los ojos.

—Es cierto, pero se algunas cosas, tienes 18 y estas en el instituto verdad… Ese chico es tu novio…—murmuró esto ultimo intentando molestarle.

—¡No es mi novio!—gritó el chico y Sakura sonrió, había dado en el clavo de nuevo.

Sakura se apretó más contra él, apretando las piernas alrededor suyo, sintiéndolo donde mas quería. Sabía que era de atrevimiento, pero estaba desesperada, hacia mucho que no tenía un novio, o peor aun, que no daba un beso y era tocada.

_«Ni siquiera recuerdo la ultima vez… Estúpida universidad, estúpido trabajo y estúpidas practicas nocturnas, me han quitado todo mi tiempo, con razón estoy tan desesperada, con razón estoy viendo a este chico como posible objeto sexual para mi…»,_ pensó ella mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas, quería sentirlo más cerca.

—Deja de hacer eso…

—¿Hacer que…?—murmuró ella.

—Eso… No se que estas tramando…

—Tu sabes lo que quiero—dijo sin detener sus movimientos, lo estaba excitando y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a ella. Típico de un adolescente como él. Excitarse con un simple roce… Tal vez era virgen… Aunque no podía ser cierto, era demasiado sexy para serlo.

_«Que sabes tu, Sakura, seguramente es virgen, nada mas hay que mirarlo, parece como si se fuese a morir de los nervios…»,_ pensó.

—Si… Se lo que quieres, pero no podemos tenerlo…—dijo el escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Tu nariz esta creciendo, pinochio…—murmuró ella en su oreja mientras con la mano que le sobraba, ya que la otra estaba acariciando su mejilla, la deslizaba hacia abajo, hacia donde sus cuerpos se tocaban y tocó lo que latía con ímpetu cerca de ella, por encima de la ropa.

El gimió y Sakura encontró aquello tan sensual, pero retiro la mano.

—¿Lo sientes?—le pregunto.

—Estas jugando con fuego… y ya sabes lo que va después…

—Eso es lo que siempre dicen—dijo ella riéndose. Era algo típico, solo esperaba que ese chico resultara ser un incendio que no se apagara nunca.

Ella volvió a llevar la mano hacia lo que palpitaba con frenesí, pero esta vez en vez de solo tocarlo, como pudo, metió la mano entre los pantalones del chico y lo tocó como quería, estaba muy caliente y estaba latiendo demasiado entre su mano, se sentía que era grande, esperaba que lo fuese.

—Saca la mano de ahí, loca…—murmuró el sacando la cabeza de su cuello y mirándola con enfado, pero Sakura sabia que a el le gustaba tenerla ahí, ningún chico se resistiría a eso.

—Soy Sakura…

—Como sea que te llames…

Sakura sonrió, el chico continuaba resistiéndose y no sabía porque, los chicos de esa edad pasaban el día entero pensando en sexo y otras cosas relacionadas a esta. ¿Acaso este chico no era igual que los otros?

Volvió a sonreír y tiro de su cabeza hacia abajo y aplasto sus labios contra los del chico. Él se quedo frio, quieto, ella deseaba que moviera los labios, así que fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a mover los labios, al instante el abrió la boca, respondiéndole.

Sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando una danza entre ellas. Sakura se sentía cada más acalorada y sintió más calor dentro de ella, cuando él le agarró el pelo con una mano, tirando de su rostro hacia él, tomando el control por completo.

Sakura gimió, el chico besaba de maravilla, retiraba todo lo dicho anteriormente, era espectacular, magnifico. Él se separó abruptamente y se quedó mirándola mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ella se relamió los labios, aunque había sido un beso ni muy largo ni muy breve, sentía los labios un poco hinchados.

—Eso era lo que querías…—murmuró el chico.

—Si, chico gay…—dijo sonriéndole

—Estas intentando provocarme, ¿verdad?—preguntó el con una sonrisa.

Sakura borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Dios, que sonrisa tenia ese chico. Debió de llevar una cámara para guardar ese recuerdo, una sonrisa muy bonita. El bajo al cabeza y volvió a besarla, hundió la lengua en su boca y fue él el que controlo el beso, Sakura se sentía demasiada anonadada con el para poder pensar por si misma.

—Umm…—gimió separando su boca y deslizándola hacia su cuello, el chico hizo lo mismo mientras le tocaba un pecho—Estas siendo muy atrevido…

—Y tu también… ni siquiera se porque te estoy tocando…—murmuró el apretándole el pecho.

Sakura gimió y el volvió a posar la boca sobre la suya. Comenzó a tirar de sus labios mientras llevaba las manos debajo de la blusa, tocándole con las puntas de los dedos el borde del sujetador, entro las manos por dentro de la prenda y tomo sus pechos con las manos.

—Dime tu nombre…—susurro Sakura.

—Sera un secreto…

—No, quiero que me lo digas…

—Sera más divertido si no sabes mi nombre…

—¿Acaso es de gay?—pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

—Estas frustrada con los homosexuales, ¿verdad?

—Umm… No—murmuró Sakura mientras ahogaba un gemido. El chico le estaba pellizcando los pezones.

—Ahh…—gimió ella.

El chico sacó las manos de su blusa y procedió a desabotonársela. Sakura dejo que lo hiciera, total si el no lo hacia, ella la rompería para más fácil. Cuando el desabotono los botones, dejó a la pelirosa en sostén, Sakura sabia que era rosa, pero seguramente el chico lo confundiría por blanco.

—Es rosa—le dijo.

El chico arqueo las cejas en la media oscuridad y Sakura sonrió.

—Sigue tocándome….

—Hmp…

Pero él no la toco si no que se quedo viéndola, se llevo las manos a su propia camiseta y comenzó a levantársela. Sakura deseo que hubiese más luz para ver lo que ahora el chico le estaba mostrando, pero, la luz de la luna solo podía ensombrecer sus rasgos.

La pelirosa llevo una mano al pecho del chico, posándola abierta sobre este, estaba caliente y el corazón le latía un poco rápido, comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, parpando con ella y asombrándose un poco cuando sintió que el chico, aunque no tenia los abdominales tan definidos como un luchador o un supermodelo, se sentían muy bien… se mordió el labio cuando volvió a deslizar la mano, esta vez mas abajo. Otra vez volvió a meter su mano entre los pantalones y lo toco.

El chico dejo escapar un gruñido.

—¿Te gusta?

—Eso no te importa.

—Eres más seco que un tronco…

—¿Qué clase de comparación es esa? Es estúpida…

Sakura sonrió y lo empujo. El chico quedo de espaldas al suelo y ella se le colocó encima, a horcadas. Pero él no se quedo atrás, el chico cogió su cabeza entre las manos y asaltó su boca de nuevo, casi sin darle opción a respirar, pero aquí entre dos, ella prefería que la besara.

—Besas de maravilla…—dijo rompiendo el beso, algo que ya se estaba volviendo un hábito.

—Yo ya lo se…—murmuró el mientras llevaba las manos al pantalón de Sakura.

Ella levantó las caderas encima de el, para facilitarle el trabajo. No era que quisiera darse rápido, porque deseaba disfrutar el momento, pero estaba desesperada por tenerlo dentro de ella. El desabotono sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellos. Sakura se levantó y se los quito junto con las bragas, seria más fácil, vio como él tenía una cara muy lujuriosa.

Volvió a sentarse sobre el, el chico la agarró de las nalgas y presiono su centro contra el. Sakura gimió. Mientras el chico comenzaba a mover las caderas, torturándola, le estaba chupando los pezones. Sakura sentía como poco a poco, a cada segundo llegaba al orgasmo, quiso gritar, pero la boca del muchacho se tragó todo el grito, comenzando a besarla desesperadamente.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de cuando el chico se bajo los pantalones, fue lo suficiente para dejar su miembro al aire. El escabullo una mano debajo de ella, para acariciar su centro, adentrando fácilmente dos dedos en ella. El chico despego la boca de la suya y la miro confundido.

—Yo había jurado que eras virgen…

—¿Te decepcione?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Es más fácil… —y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, saco los dedos de Sakura y se posesiono en su entrada, entro al momento de hacerlo.

La pelirosa grito, no de dolor, si no de placer. Sakura se sintió desfallecer, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y el chico, además de que era todo un manjar, la llenaba completamente. Sakura posó las manos en los hombros del chico y comenzó a moverse sobre el desenfrenadamente, arriba y abajo, cabalgándolo como una salvaje necesitada, obvio, de sexo.

Le clavo las uñas y el gimió, un sonido placentero para sus oídos. Sakura bajo la cabeza y lo beso, mientras seguía moviéndose como loca. Tal vez ella pareciera una salvaje, una prostituta por estar teniendo sexo con un adolescente que no conocía muy bien y estar actuando locamente, pero aquello era buenísimo, riquísimo, ni uno de sus mejores novios, Sasori, se comparaba con esto.

—Eres increíble…

El no dijo nada, solo siguió penetrándola y gruñendo, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras incoherentes, producto de que estaba llegando al igual que ella. Sus uñas se clavaron más profundas en los hombros del chico, no lo pensó, estaba tan encismada en su placer que no veía nada mas que eso.

_«Pronto…»,_ se dijo gimiendo…

Sakura sentía que otra vez estaba llegando al orgasmo, pero este era el mejor de todos, comenzó a rogarle por más, que la penetraras más fuerte y el lo hizo. Sintió como una oleada fuerte le daba una cachetada, subiéndola hasta los cielos, hasta el paraíso.

Ella llego, pero el no, al menos no todavía… El chico se dio la vuelta sin dejar de penetrarla, dejándola debajo de él. Esta vez su penetración era más salvaje. Sakura dejo que el terminara y lo hizo, con un sonido gutural que creyó que se había escuchado por todo el parque, el se desplomó encima de ella. Sakura lo abrazó con las piernas, dejando que se calmara. Dios, había sido la mejor sesión de toda su vida. Un novio como él, una pareja así era que quería… que la llevara hasta el cielo, aunque había sido algo parecido con su ex novio, este chico era mil veces mejor, además de tener _esa_ cosa, aunque no la saboreo, era rica dando placer.

Se quedaron tendidos en el suelo jadeando por la reciente actividad. Sakura se dijo que estaba loca por haberlo hecho con alguien a quien no conocía, ¿que había estado pensando?

Sintió como el chico comenzaba a levantarse aligerando su peso, sin salir de ella, se quedo de rodillas frente a la pelirosa, con las piernas de Sakura alrededor de su cintura.

—Eres una dinamita…—le dijo.

—Siento serlo…

—No paraste hasta que me tuviste entre tus piernas…

—Eso fue muy cruel…

—¿No era eso lo que deseabas?

—Pues si, pero yo quería mas que tener relaciones…

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto su chico mirándola confundido.

Ella no podía decirle que lo deseaba como novio. Apenas se conocían, no sabia nada de él, solo pocas cosas no importantes. Ella deseaba conocerlo completamente, sus rutinas, sus hobbies, que le gustaba, que le desagradaba…

Su chico misterioso se levantó por completo, saliendo de ella y comenzó a arreglarse sus pantalones, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, recogió su camiseta y se la puso rápidamente.

—¿Te vas a ir?—le pregunto Sakura tontamente.

—Este parque tiene un vigilante… Me he extrañado de que no este aquí… Aunque no es muy tarde…—murmuró esto último sacándose un móvil del pantalón, según lo que vio Sakura, porque le alumbraba la cara.

_«¿Lo había tenido antes ahí?»,_ se pregunto Sakura.

El cerró el móvil. Sakura se sentó de rodillas. Recogiendo su ropa que no estaba tan esparcida, se la coloco rápidamente y recogió su mochila que estaba tirada por ahí. Miró al chico, el seguía en el mismo lugar, de pie, mirándola igualmente.

—¿No te ibas?

—¿Acaso quieres que me vaya?

—¿Acaso quieres seguir esto en otra parte?

El sonrió.

—Me gustaría, pero… Tengo que llegar a casa, es muy tarde…

—Ah, el niño de mami…—murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

El se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada, se quedo como estaba observándola. Sakura se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa y esa mirada que el tenia la ponía mas nerviosa.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?—preguntó, intentando romper el silencio con una pregunta importante para ella y estúpida para el.

—¿Tu que crees?

—No lo se, seguramente me ignoras después de esto… Y tal vez nunca volverás aquí, porque tendrías miedo de verme…

El volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Quizás…

—No es justo…

—Lo se…—dijo el.

Sakura miro como su chico no tan misterioso con una sonrisa en los labios se daba la vuelta y se iba, desapareciendo entre los arboles. Suspiro. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver o quizás si, porque regresaría al parque a acosarlo de nuevo. Solo esperaba que el volviera, para poder verlo de nuevo.

Sonrió… Tal vez debería dejar la medicina y hacerse detective, dedicarse a acosar chicos, pero aquello no resultaría. Era una lastima que el chico fuese menor de edad y ella una chica que ya pasaba los veinte. Si hubiese sido mayor lo habría secuestrado y se hubiera quedado con el para siempre.

—Umm… Mejor dejo de acosar y me voy a mi casa…—dijo ella mientras comenzaba a salir a la "civilización", cuando estaba saliendo del parque, pero se detuvo perpleja. Lo había olvidado…

Nunca supo su nombre… u_u

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Notas Finales:**

Amy don't kill me babe… ^^ Hice el Lemmon "suavecito" para no parecer más pervertida ante mi hija.

**1. Eight Legged Freak (Arack Attack)** Yo la conocía como Arañas Patonas, ahora fue que vine a saber que se llamaba así.

**2.** Lo de la nariz de pinochio, no recuerdo donde lo vi, pero me pareció muy gracioso y estaba buscando en mis apuntes y lo encontré. Me pareció perfecto para la situación… ^^

Yo pensando en el libro de Amanecer, el que tengo tiene un grosor espeluznante, pero ese me lo leí rápidamente, eso si, luego de dejar mí vicio en la pc y del celular. Se que hay otros libros mas gruesos que ese, pero me pareció poner ese para que alargara la estancia de Sasuke en el parque, ya que solo he visto ese asi, además de los manuales que eso es otra cosa…

No puse de que trataba el libro, pero imagínenselo como ustedes quieran ^^

Por primera vez hice un fic en el que Sakura no es virgen, pero déjenme decirles que a mi me encanta hacer Sakura virgen sin experiencia alguna, la manejo mejor, creo que por eso siempre la hago así.

¿Cómo estuvo el Lemmon? Quise hacerlo suavecito, pero creo que no me salió así u_u ¿o les aprecio un poco suave?

¿Un comentario? ¿Les gusto? Lo admito… u_u no sirvo para esto… u_u Los OS No son mi fuerte…


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****:**Ya saben... os personajes de Naruto no soy de mi autoria, es de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo me encargo de usarlos para mi propia conveniencia...

**Resumen: **Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Aunque no fue el primer encuentro con una mujer, fue el más memorable para el, el único al que no podía olvidar, el único encuentro que cuando lo soñaba, lo volvía a vivir de nuevo.

Era enfermizo y raro para el, pero no podía olvidar algo tan potente y lo mejor fue que nunca pensó volver a encontrarse con la chica que había hecho de aquel encuentro un recuerdo memorable.

Continuación de **"Acosadora de Profesión"**

**Notas:**No se si decir que... Hay lemmon... Usted a su propio riesgo.

Termine el capi, luego de que deje de leer mis mangas shojos favoritos y pues como no ha habido capítulos nuevo, me puse a seguir mis fics…

En realidad la segunda parte estaba por mitad, pero antes la tenia planeada para el regalo de mi otra de mis hijas. La continúe para no pasarme de fecha, ya que se vería feo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Además… **Mas vale tarde que nunca…**

En fin, se que todo el mundo pidió conti, yo ya sabia que todo el mundo lo haría pues como quedo y ese era el plan de mi macabro cerebro, no mio. También la tenia destinada para otra cosa, como ya había dicho anteriormente…

En fin aquí esta y pues le deseo muchas felicidades (tarde) A mi nueva hija que se incorporo a **La Familia Lee** (Apellido del esposo de Denisetkm), **Amelie Uchiha en ** (Ary para mi), una chica muy cool a quien deseo darle un abrazo de oso, pero estamos muy lejos.

**Saranghaeyo 3 Ary!**

Ary, se que dure demasiado, pero tu sabes como soy yo de vaga… ^^ Love You! Y me obligaste a subirlo… ¬¬ Yo que te dije que le faltaban unos arreglitos…

En fin… Lean

**.**

**. **

**.**

******.:|Segundo Encuentro|*:.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

**.**

_«No era posible… Era la loca que me había tocado en el parque y se veía muy sexy…»_

¿Cuantas veces había soñado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ella? No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía era su nombre y que tener sexo con ella era maravilloso…

¿Pero que hacia allí?

Hacia dos años desde aquel encuentro en el parque aunque había ido muchas veces después de ese día, nunca la había vuelto a ver y hoy se la aparecía como si nada, como si fuese una diosa o un ser místico.

Se relamió los labios mientras la desnudaba con la mirada. El sabía lo que había debajo de esa bata blanca, se escondían tesoros que el había lamido y tocado con la boca.

Suspiro y se llevo una mano a la entrepierna que le latía como loca. Se coloco la mochila entre las piernas, no le gustaría que nadie viese lo que tenía allí, una buena erección. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica de pelo rosado que estaba sobre un estrado, hablando sobre las reglas de la universidad. Al parecer ella era la encargada del Taller de Orientación, eso estaba bien, podía deleitarse con su cuerpo toda aquella semana…

—Es muy sexy la encargada, teme—murmuró su mejor amigo a su lado.

Claro que lo era. A la luz del día se veía mejor que a la luz de la luna. Llevaba el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta y esa bata blanca la hacia ver como si fuera una doctora.

—Si…—acepto Sasuke.

—Parece que te gusta…

—Mejor cállate, quiero poner atención…

Sasuke se burlo de si mismo en su cabeza. Claro que no iba a poner atención, al menos no a lo que ella estaba diciendo… Se pregunto de nuevo como seria ese cuerpo a la luz solar, se pregunto si se recordaba de el, si aun rememoraba aquel encuentro en la soledad de su dormitorio, se pregunto si ella tendría novio, realidad se pregunto muchas cosas… La observo mas detenidamente, aunque se veía muy formal, muy seria, debajo de esa fachada, la chica escondía a una fiereza única.

Muchas veces se pregunto como diablos se había acostado con una chica que solo sabia su nombre. El no era así, admitía que en el instituto había sido un Don Juan, pero con las chicas con las que tenia relaciones al menos sabia algunas cosas sobre ellas.

_«Debería averiguar mas…»,_ pensó Sasuke.

El taller paso aunque lento ara otros rápido para el, se había pasado la clase entera observándola a la chica, que aunque el era guapo y llamaba mucho la atención, ella no había reparado en el. El auditorio comenzó a vaciarse, los estudiantes se estaban yendo ya. Sasuke se levantó y sin esperar a su mejor amigo, camino hacia el estrado.

La chica pelirosa estaba de espaldas a la entrada, estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—Sakura…

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta con algunos documentos en las manos y cuando lo vio, abrió la boca perpleja y los papeles cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke sonrió. Esa era la expresión que las mujeres daban cuando el se les plantaba delante. Levantó una mano y la saludó. Ella seguía perpleja, pero se recompuso.

—Eres tú…—susurro ella con esa voz que Sasuke tanto recordaba.

—Si, soy yo…

—¡Teme!—grito alguien detrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke murmuró una pequeña maldición. Su amigo de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki, era un maldito inmaduro que solo vivía jodiéndole la existencia. El tipo se le calo al brazo como si fuese una mujer y se quedo mirando a la chica pelirosa.

—Hola, soy Naruto…

_«¿Quien te pregunto?»,_ pensó Sasuke fastidiado.

—Ho-hola…—murmuró ella agachándose y recorriendo los papeles, juntándolos en una pila, después de recogerlos se acercó a la mesa y los metió en un tipo de carpeta, para luego meter eso en un maletín.

—Teme, vámonos, recuerda que quedamos con Sai y los otros para beber…—insistió el rubio a su lado.

—Cállate…—le dijo al chico un poco avergonzado.

El intentando ganarse el terreno de nuevo y el baka de Naruto jodiéndole el momento. Ella le sonrió y agarro el maletín en la mano.

—Debo irme…

—Espera…

—En serio que debo irme…—y sin esperar a que el volviese a replicar se dio la vuelta y desapareció por una puertecita detrás del estrado.

Sasuke maldito a su amigo, si el no hubiese interrumpido hubiesen hablado mas, pero no desaprobaría esa oportunidad que tenia, tenia que volver a hablar con ella, no podía dejar que se escapase de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba dar talleres y más a mocosos nuevos. No sabía porque había permitido aquello, su mejor amiga la había recomendado para el puesto y ella pensando que le iban a pagar había aceptado, pero ahora que sabía que ni un comino le iban a dar estaba enfadada.

El auditorio estaba lleno de mocosos y estúpidas chicas fresas, la mayoría de esos mocosos aunque no estaban mal algunos, la miraban con lujuria. Bueno, que se podía esperar de unos mocosos como esos, seguramente pensaban que venir a la universidad era estar libre todo el tiempo y tener muchas chicas. Ja, que equivocados estaban…

—Por favor guarden silencio…—dijo cabreada, ahora tenia que joder con un montón de mocosos—Soy Sakura Haruno, presidenta de la Carrera de Medicina… y seré su anfitriona en este primer día de taller de orientación para los nuevos…

Algunos mocosos aplaudieron y Sakura se pregunto porque diablos lo hicieron.

—Como este es su primer día, no hablaremos mucho y podrán irse temprano de aquí para fiestear o bailar, solo hablaremos lo básico, ya los otros días serán peores que un diluvio…—intento bromear pero no salió como quiso porque hubo luego de ese comentario algunas objeciones—Primero pasaremos la lista de lo que se inscribieron en el taller…

Comenzó a mencionar nombres y cuando termino lo hizo un poco cansada, debía de haber alrededor de 200 y algo chicos ahí, y ella no había parado ni un momento. Dios, que destino tenía, mataría a su amiga cuando saliera de allí. Ella rodeo los ojos y se concentro. Tenia que mantenerse Serena y no decirle unas cuantas cositas a esos estúpidos mocosos. Dejo la lista en la mesa y se volvió hacia sus "queridos" oyentes.

—Bien… Como cada uno de los que estudiamos y trabajamos aquí, nos sentimos muy honrados porque escogieron esta universidad para estudiar lo que mas les gusta y para poder hacerse de un titulo de nuestra universidad. Estoy segura que no escogieron porque es considerada una de las mejores universidades de la región y del país, además de que es conocida casi mundialmente—tomo un poco de aire—Se que algunos vienen a estudiar aquí porque el amiguito esta aquí, su vecino o vecina sexy, su pareja, sus padres o por vocación. Pero en serio que nos alegramos por escogernos…

Tomó una pausa para poder respirar y pensar un poco, no quería hablar mucho. Así que iría bien rápido, además de que quería llegar rápido a su casa.

—Ya en el segundo día, empezaremos con las cosas más primordiales como algunas pruebas que le haremos, la historia de la universidad y otras cositas que no diré porque será una sorpresa.

Además ella ni sabía lo que se iba a hacer, solo tenia que ir dos días, y cuando ella estuvo sentada del otro lado, en la misma situación que esos mocosos, hace 5 años, solo se la había pasado tocándose con su novio de aquel entonces, así que no recordaba ni mierda.

—Verán como todos los sitios a los que visitamos, esta universidad tiene reglas y son muy exigentes…—claro que lo eran, demasiado—En los pequeños libros que tienen en las manos, están relatadas todas, pero voy a decirles las principales y espero que no se equivoquen…

Algunas eran estúpidas, y ella ya las había roto todas. Se rio mentalmente, era muy malvada. Agarró una hoja de arriba de la mesa y como había señalado antes las mas importantes, solo tenia que leerlas y ya. Si el cerebro de esos mocosos no era tan pequeño, lo captarían.

—Bien… La primordial es la vestimenta, no se aceptan chicas vestidas como si fuesen para la discoteca o para la playa. Se que nos gusta vestirnos coquetas para vernos hermosas o para llamar la atención, pero en la universidad se viene a estudiar no a coquetear; los hombres… pues… Creo que los hombres no provocan como nosotras, pero, no hay que ser estúpido para pensar como se debe venir vestido…

—2da, se debe respetar a todo el personal, incluyendo al rector de la universidad que es un hombre muy honrado, ¿entendido? Les diré sobre un suceso que hubo hace unos meses. Se supone que esta universidad al ser privada, como todo el mundo sabe se debe pagar, ¿no? Y que al ser una universidad muy prestigiosa es un poco cara a veces. Hubo una chica no muy inteligente que en una red social publico que dicho rector era un cleptómano… les recomendare que no hagan ningún comentario mordaz con respecto a nuestro centro educativo, puede costarle los estudios y todo el esfuerzo que puso en ellos.

—¿Señora Haruno que paso con la chica?—pregunto una chica que se veía a lenguas que era un estúpida, tenia el cabello rubio y estaba toda maquillada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Señora? ¡¿Señora? Que estúpida niña acaso no veía que ella no tenia el aspecto de señora, con una sonrisa se acercó a la lista de nuevo y busco su nombre que le había llamado mucho la atención cuando la menciono minutos a tras y le puso un asterisco. Ya se vengaría de ella por llamarla señora, lo mejor del mundo es que el 3er día era de prueba y como le tocaba a su mejor amiga, con un poco de soborno la reprobaría por fresca.

Sonrió.

—Fue expulsada y su semestre fue quemado, espero que a ningún inteligente le de por ser mas inteligente y haga una estupidez… ¿Quedamos claros?

—Si…—murmuraron los mocosos al unísono.

—Otra… Las relaciones en los recintos de la universidad. Se que estamos en una etapa, nosotros los jóvenes, por que no soy señora…—le dijo esto a la mocosa rubia estúpida para que entendiese—Que nos enamoramos y hacemos muchas cosas estúpidas… No les estoy diciendo que se prohíben novios, pero aclaro que las relaciones sexuales en las aulas y en los cuartos del recinto, esta prohibido…

Hubieron muchos: «Oh» «Como» «Por que» «No es justo», pero ella los ignoro, así eran las cosas.

—Recuerdo que hace 2 años, me encontré con una situación muy extraña… Estaba en el parqueo, entrando rápidamente para ir a clases, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana… y pase junto a un coche y este se movía solo… ¿pueden creerlo? Se movía solo… Alguien sabe porque se movía solo el auto…—pregunto ella.

Un chico levantó la mano. Fue el héroe por el momento. Sakura sonrió y miro al chico, parecía un poco retrasado, nerd tal vez. Quizás lo era por haber levantado la mano. Comenzó a mirar a toda la clase para ver si había otra persona con la mano levantada, ninguna, volvió a mirar al héroe y se sorprendió un poco, cerca de ese chico héroe había otro chico que se le parecía a alguien, a alguien muy conocido para ella.

Movió la cabeza, tenia que ser imposible, seguramente solo se parecían, no podía ser el. Suspiro y señalo al héroe. El mocoso se levantó con aire de inteligencia. Sakura solo rodeo los ojos y le puso atención al mocoso.

—Creo que usted trata de decir…—empezó el muchachito y Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ese "usted" había sonado como si ella fuese un vejestorio.

—Bueno, mejor lo averiguan en su casita…—quería largarse ya de ahí—Las reglas están en el libro. Mañana estudien de el, por favor, tal vez así le ira bien en la pequeña prueba…

—¿Eso es todo, señora Haruno?—dijo la chica rubia de hace rato.

Sakura la miro con ira. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa? ¿Acaso quería morir? Sonrió y volvió a coger la lista, poniéndole otro asterisco al lado del nombre de la guarra esa.

—Solo es el primer día…

—Que bien, señora Haruno…

Sakura la ignoro, había que ignorar comentarios mordaces.

—Bueno… Como había dicho antes solo era para aclarar algunas cositas, ya mañana la cosa será diferente… Pueden irse en paz…

Los mocosos comenzaron a levantarse y Sakura solo se miro el reloj, solo había durado 40 minutos hablando mierda y había pensado que ya llevaba dos horas. Se encogió de hombros, a ella que le importaba, nadie le iba a pagar para esa mierda. Se estiro y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas, no volvería en estos 3 días, pero para s desgracia el último día que era el más pesado tendría que estar allí acompañando a su amiga, a quien deseaba matar lentamente. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, esta noche era de diversión, aunque era lunes, para ella seria viernes.

—Sakura…—escucho a alguien decir su nombre.

Se volvió rápidamente y se quedo perpleja. Un chico con el pelo negro, con los ojos del mismo color, muy guapo a quien ella conocía en lo físico muy bien, estaba frente a ella. Los papeles que tenia entre sus manos se deslizaron hasta caer al suelo. Era el… El chico con quien había tenido ese encuentro memorable tan maravilloso, estaba frente a ella, como si nada. Se ruborizo. Dios estaba mas guapo que antes, incluso le sonreía abiertamente. Esa sonrisa podía matar a cualquiera. El levantó una mano frente a ella, saludándola.

—Eres tu…—solo pudo decir. Sus palabras no deseaban salir de su boca. Lo único que deseaba realmente ene se momento era tirarse a aquel chico de nuevo, besarlo, tocarlo…

_«Cálmate, Sakura, estas actuando estúpidamente, contrólate, además no puedes estar pensando cosas de esa calaña delante de todo el mundo… »,_ se dijo mentalmente, intentando meter esas palabras entre el entrecejo. Debía de calmarse. Maldición se estaba excitando porque su mente no dejaba de evocar aquellas imágenes sexys de aquel parque.

—Si, soy yo…—murmuró el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Dios, ¿acaso podía ser más sexy? Dios, debe de estar de su lado hoy…

—¡Teme!—grito alguien detrás de el chico pelinegro.

Sakura miro y se volvió a sorprender, si la memoria no le fallaba, era el chico que una vez había visto junto a su "Tipo Concentración". El chico rubio se acercó a su chico y se le calo al brazo, como si fuese una chica reclamando ante ella su novio, luego la miro a ella con curiosidad. El estúpido debía de ser gay o algo por el estilo.

—Hola, soy Naruto…—dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeo confusa.

—Ho-hola…—murmuró perpleja, incomoda.

Maldición, no había esperado encontrarse con el de nuevo, aunque lo había deseado, muchas veces se había dicho que era estúpido que solo había sido un encuentro de una sola noche y que tenía que olvidarse de el por muy bueno que haya sido. Debía de irse de ahí, no podía hacerle frente, al menos no todavía…

Movió la cabeza buscando una salida y miro al suelo, sus papeles estaban regados frente a ella, en el suelo. Se agacho y comenzó a recogerlos rápidamente, se levantó y los metió donde pertenecían y luego a su pequeño maletín que su amiga le había dado para el taller.

—Teme, vámonos, recuerda que quedamos con Sai y los otros para beber…—escucho decir al chico rubio, lo diferencio por su voz aniñada.

¿Teme? ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? Aunque el no podía llamarse así, pero habían muchas personas locas en este mundo… Lo miro. El estaba matando con la mirada a chico rubio.

—Cállate…—le dijo al chico llamado Naruto, como un poco avergonzado.

Sakura les sonrió a los dos chicos y agarró el maletín, aferrando las manos de este. Si tenía las manos desocupadas, no dudaría en tocar de nuevo al chico pelinegro.

—Debo irme…—les dijo.

—Espera…—murmuró el pelinegro.

—En serio que debo irme…—y sin esperar a que el volviese a replicar se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia del auditorio.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de aquel lugar de encuentro, se detuvo y tomo aire, haciéndolo llegar hacia sus pulmones, se le había ido el aire y estaba temblando. ¿Tan potente había sido? Se llevo las manos donde estaba el corazón, estaba latiéndole demasiado rápido si no se calmaba mínimo le daría alguna cosa rara. Tomo aire varias veces, hasta que pudo calmarse, pero aun sus piernas temblaban.

—¿Sakura?

La pelirosa volvió el rostro hacia la voz que la llamaba, su amiga, Ino Yamanaka estaba cerca de ella, mirándola muy raro. Cualquiera la miraría así, estaba pegada a la pared como si quisiese adherirse a esta y seguramente no tendría un buen aspecto. Se enderezó y miró a Ino.

—Ino…

—¿Sakura estas bien?

—Yo, yo…

—Pareces asustada y estas muy pálida…—murmuró Ino acercándose a ella y tocándole las mejillas. Una sonrisa surco el rostro de la chica, como burlona—¿No será que estas…?

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas, loca!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Solo estaba diciendo posibilidades…

Sakura la ignoro, volviendo a su compostura de antes, tranquila y profesional. Comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los baños, debía mojarse la cara para refrescarse al menos, Ino la estaba siguiendo. Una vez en este, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y busco en su maletín un cepillo, para cepillarse el cabello. Ino la miraba por el espejo, con la misma sonrisa de antes, solo que peor, porque esta le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—¿Pero me vas a decir que tienes?—insistió ella.

Sakura suspiro.

—De acuerdo…—acepto y se volvió hacia ella—¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que lo hice en el parque central?

—Y que se yo, yo no estuve ahí…

—Me refiero a que si te acuerdas de lo que te dije…

—Ah, si… Algo muy loco de tu parte, aun me sigo diciendo que estabas drogada, como se te ocurre haber hecho eso en un sitio tan concurrido, con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces y para el colmo a lo loco. En realidad me dan ganas de golpearte…

Sakura rodo los ojos. No sabía para que le hablaba de sus cosas a su amiga si iba a saltarle con esas clases de tonterías. ¿Qué creía ella? ¿Qué ella misma nunca se había dicho lo mismo? Pero se había olvidado de ello cuando recordaba lo que había hecho, ese chico si sabía moverse. Era increíble…

—Ino, por favor…

—Se que el sexo es bueno, pero no se debe hacer así irresponsablemente…

—Eres imposible…—murmuró Sakura guardando el cepillo y calándose el maletín de nuevo al hombro.

Comenzó a salir del servicio pero la voz de Ino la detuvo. Sakura la miro por encima del hombro.

—No me vas a decir…

Suspiro.

—Volví a ver al chico con quien me acosté en el parque…

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y luego sonrió, de un salto se le tiro encima, abrazándose al cuello de la pelirosa.

—¡Ino!

—¿Dónde lo viste?

—En el taller…

—¿Esta aquí?—Sakura asintió e Ino sonrió maquiavélicamente—

—Si, pero ni siquiera vas a saber quien es…

—Cuando lo vea lo reconoceré…

—Ni siquiera te dije como era…

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene que ver, solo diré que cuando lo vea, sabré porque te acostaste con el…—soltó una risita—Genial y mañana me toca a mi, ya veras como tratare a tu victima… —dijo la chica y se fue sonriendo.

Sakura se golpeo mentalmente. ¿Qué diablos haría Ino con su chico? O mejor aun, que iba a ser ella… ¿Cómo podría verlo de nuevo y fingir que no le importaba nada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke llego temprano el ultimo día de taller. Los tres días anteriores, había hecho lo mismo para poder ver a Sakura de nuevo, para intentar hablar con ella., pero no la había vuelto a ver… Ni siquiera un pedacito de su pelo rosado…No era ningún chico que perseguía a las mujeres, pero Sakura se le estaba poniendo dura y eso le estaba molestando. Normalmente las chicas los perseguían, el no encontraba a nadie…

—Tsk…

Tomo asiento en la 6ta fila y se quedo mirando hacia la tarima. Solo había un par de chicos jodiendo con cables y nada de pelo rosa… Los tres días pasados, le habían hablado de las demás reglas, de otras cosas y de sexo, como si el no supiese lo ultimo. Y además de todo eso, le habían dado dos pruebas, para el fue una tontería. Solo había querido estar allí para ver a la chica, pero nunca apareció y hoy estaba aquí para lo mismo y si ella no aparecía hoy, la buscaría aunque tuviese que mover cielo y tierra.

_«¿Que me pasa? Parece como si fuese un maldito estúpido que esta enamorado… de una chica que ni siquiera conoce…»_

—¡Teme!—escucho un grito y luego un golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke se volvió cabreado hacia la persona que le había propinado aquel golpe y se lo devolvió, dejando pulverizado al imbécil que lo había golpeado. Naruto se levantó como un resorte al rato, luego de soltar un par de lagrimitas y se sentó a su lado rápidamente.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Tú lo hiciste primero…

El comenzó a reírse como un tonto y Sasuke se toco la cabeza con las manos, ¿Por qué era amigo de un tonto como Naruto?

—¿Por qué estamos tan adelante?

—Quiero ver mejor…

El lo miro confuso y luego una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por el rostro del rubio.

—¿No será que quieres ver a tu chica?

Sasuke lo ignoró.

—Desde el 2do días, has estado avanzando asientos… Es una lastima que la chica rosa no ha vuelto…

—¿Quién te dice que es por eso?

Naruto lo miro seriamente y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Soy tonto, pero no tan tonto… Te gusta esa chica y aun no me has dicho de donde la conoces… ¿Acaso fue una de tus novias?—le pregunto pero Sasuke no contesto.

Se quedo callado. Naruto había durado mucho para preguntarle sobre la chica y eso era extraño. Bueno, Naruto era su amigo, así que debía de decirle al menos. Se volvió hacia el.

—Me acosté con ella…

—Eso ya lo sabía…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas si ya sabias?

—Me refiero a la relación… y que tan importante fue para ti…

—Estas diciendo cosas tontas…

El volvió a reírse.

—Si fuese tonto, tú no hubieses ido hacia ella y te hubiese quedado como tonto a quien deja plantado cuando se fue. Vi tu cara y fue muy fea…

—Mejor cállate…—volviendo la vista hacia el frente.

El auditorio ya se había llenado y la chica rubia que había impartido el taller los últimos días, estaba de nuevo allí y eso significaba que no volvería ver a la chica, al menos que indagara en la universidad y la encontrara, y como no iba a hacer eso. Aquel día fue el último…

—Ay, Sasu-chan esta triste por que no ha venido su novia…—murmuró Naruto con tono de burla.

Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo y puso atención a la rubia, que en ese momento estaba explicando que el taller había terminado y que este día lo cogerían para disfrutar algunas actividades que para el eran estúpidas. Mientras hacían algunas tontas actividades como bailes y obras igual de tontas, Sasuke estaba cada vez mas aburrido, la única cosa que podía acabar con su aburrimiento era verla de nuevo.

Suspirando, comenzó a mirar por el salón aquel, algo llamo su atención, al lado de la rubia que se había presentado como Ino aquellos últimos días, había una chica pelirosa, a quien Sasuke no dudo en reconocer. Se levantó como un resorte. Era ella… Comenzó a caminar hacia las dos chicas, esta vez Sakura no se le escaparía.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ellas, las dos chicas como si hubiesen sentido su presencia, se volvieron hacia él. La chica pelirosa no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke.

Ella comenzó a balbucear, se giro hacia Ino.

—Me voy…—dijo y se fue casi corriendo.

Sasuke se quedo viendo el partir de la chica, cuando esta desapareció de su vista, se volvió hacia la chica rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Así que tu eres el chico, eh?

Sasuke arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué chico?—pregunto, sabiendo que el era ese chico que la rubia decía.

Ella sonrió.

—No te hagas, el chico que trae loca a Sakura… Al fin te conozco…—dijo y sonriendo se acercó a el, le agarro la barbilla con una mano y comenzó a girar su rostro de lado a lado, observándolo, como escaneándolo—Humm… Eres lindo… Con razón Sakura se volvió loca por ti, incluso si yo te hubiese visto hubiese pasado lo mismo…

Sasuke le dio un manotazo a la chica para que dejase de volverle el rostro, se llevo la mano a la barbilla sobándosela.

—Si, soy yo… Ahora dime donde fue Sakura… o mejor aun, ya que eres su amiga, según supongo, dime que es lo que le pasa, ¿por que diablos me evita?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo sabrá ella, soy su amiga, pero no me cuenta sus cosas, le da penita…

—Entonces… ¿Sabes donde estas?

—De seguro se fue a coger un poco de aire fresco—se volvió a encoger de hombros—No se que Sakura tiene en el cerebro…

—Bueno, nos vemos—murmuró dándose la vuelta.

—Adiós, un placer…—la escucho murmurar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La estaba acosando. Era como si quisiese vengarse de ella, haciéndole los mismo que ella le hizo a el. Genial, ahora estaba nerviosa y no sabia porque s estaba comportando así, evitándolo. ¿Acaso tenia miedo de que el le dijese algo que no quisiese escuchar?

Suspiro y se sentó en una banqueta, a coger aire fresco que era lo único que necesitaba ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué me evitas, Sakura?—pregunto una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien.

Sakura se giro, la figura del chico al que había estado evitando se alzaba ante ella.

—Ohh…

—¿Por qué no me haces caso?—pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a ella, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dejando de mirarlo y luego suspiro.

—Sabes… Lo que paso en el parque lo rememore muchas veces, pero me dije que solo había sido un fructífero encuentro sexual entre dos personas… Además de que no pareciste muy complacido por lo que hicimos…

—Ah, bueno eso fue por…

—No me lo digas, no necesito saberlo Teme…

—Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha… No soy teme…

—Pensé que ese era tu nombre…—dijo la pelirosa huyendo de su mirada.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a la chica. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Bueno, estaba actuando como la última vez, como deseosa de irse de allí…

—¿Qué se siente saberlo ahora?

—Nada…—dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a caminar de nuevo al auditorio.

Sasuke resoplo y la siguió, Sakura fue hacia donde la chica rubia que estaba ves estaba de cara a la tarima, viendo a unos chicos bailar sobre esta. Miro a Naruto que estaba al lado de la chica rubia, su amigo cuando ellos llegaron lo miro.

—Sabía que bailaban bien, pero no tanto…—dijo la chica rubia a Naruto, volviendo el rostro hacia ellos—Oh, no sabía que estaban aquí…

—Si, estamos aquí…

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista hacia los bailarines. Sasuke le toco el brazo a Naruto, este se volvió hacia el.

—Entretén a la chica rubia…—le murmuró en voz baja, su amigo solo sonrió y se apegó mas a la chica, comenzando a hablar con ella.

Sasuke se acercó mas a Sakura, mientras Naruto entretenía a la chica rubia que antes había estado con la pelirosa. No entendía porque Sakura lo estaba evitando, en realidad no le estaba pidiendo nada, solo se había sentido quizás… ¿feliz? De haberla podido ver otra vez… y quería conversar con ella, esta vez educadamente, pero la chica se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

_«¿Conversar? ¿Desde cuando intento conversar con una mujer? Vamos, Sasuke sabes lo que quieres…»_

Y quizás era demasiado pedir…

—¿Por qué me evitas?—volvió a preguntarle al fin, quería saber la verdad.

Ella se volvió dejando de ver a los bailarines que parecían más gay que otra cosa, y lo miro esta vez de frente.

—No lo hago…

—Lo estas haciendo, ahora…—le acuso.

—Vamos a fuera de nuevo…—murmuró ella caminando hacia la salida, de nuevo.

Sasuke suspiro y la siguió hasta afuera, ella siguió caminando sin detenerse, llegaron a un área de oficinas y Sakura se acercó a una puerta y la abrió con una llave, se aparto de esta y con una mano le indico que entrase. Sasuke no dudo en entrar, de seguro ahí hablarían más tranquilos. Sakura entro en la estancia y cerro la puerta, volviéndose hacia el y quedando apoyada en esta.

Se dio cuenta de que si estaban en una oficina, y que esta de seguro pertenecería a la pelirosa, ya que había una foto de ella sobre el escritorio con la chica rubia de antes.

—¿Esta oficina es tuya de verdad?

—Soy la presidenta de la carrera de medicina…

—¿Tan joven?—pregunto incrédulo, pero sin demostrárselo a la pelirosa.

Ella arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué? De seguro pensaste que soy tonta por lo que hicimos en el parque…

—No, claro que no…

Ella sonrió, pero borro esa sonrisa de su cara, para ponerse seria.

—Mira…—dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miro—No creo que volvamos a vernos nunca mas… Creo que deberíamos entender que lo que sucedió en el parque, solo fue un encuentro de una sola noche… ¿Captas? Además eres un niño que acaba de entrar en la universidad, mientras que yo estoy en mi último año de carrera. No tengo tiempo para estar tonteando con niños, tengo que centrarme en ella, no en un niñito como tu…

—Eso no fue lo que te parecí cuando me violaste en el parque…

—¿Violarte?—ella soltó una carcajada—Por favor, si te hubiese violado no estuvieses aquí ahora mismo, al menos no pidiéndome que hablásemos, te gusto lo que hicimos, así que no puedes decir que te viole, porque no es verdad…'

—Pero admite que al principio me obligaste, tocándome, incluso me acosaste de gay…

—Andas con ese chico de arriba para abajo, cualquiera que te viese pensaría que sois homosexual y mas que ese chico se te tira encima cada vez que puede, como si fuese tu novio…

—¿Estas celosa?

Ella se ruborizo.

—¡Claro que no!

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta tenerla acorralada en la puerta, subió una mano hasta su rostro, posándola sobre su mejilla sonrojada.

—Si lo estas…

—No lo estoy… No estoy celosa de un niñito…

—¡Deja de llamarme niño!

—Fue a tu amigo…

—Pero hace rato me llamaste así…

—Es lo que eres…

—Te equivocas…

—Sabes que, no me importa… Solo quiero dejarte claro que eres un niño y no me interesas en lo mas mínimo.

—Lastima…—murmuró Sasuke acercando sus labios a los de la chica—… que a mi tu si que me interesas…

Sasuke cerró la boca sobre la de Sakura, probando sus labios otra vez. No había olvidado su sabor, ese sabor dulce que lo había atormentado tanto en sueños como despierto. La rodeo con los brazos, pegándola más a su cuerpo, para que sintiese el deseo que no había muerto por ella. Sakura comenzó a devolverle el beso, porque era obvio que aunque su boca decía que no le interesase, su cuerpo y su corazón no pensaban lo mismo que su cerebro.

—Ummm…—murmuró ella.

Comenzó a hacer soniditos que a Sasuke le parecieron sexys, demasiado diría el y algo que le pareció todavía mas sexy fue como ella rodaba y empujaba su lengua contra la suya. Y si ellos no estuviesen con la ropa como barrera de sus calientes piel, hace rato que estuviese dentro de ella, gozando de aquella cavidad que lo había tenido duro por mucho tiempo.

La agarró fuertemente, dándose la vuelta con ella, sin dejar de besarse comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y cuadernos, no le importo que tan importante fuesen, con una mano los quitó todos, mandándolos hacia el suelo. Cogió a Sakura del trasero con sus dos manos y la subió en este, poniéndose entre sus piernas. Ella se dio por no notada, porque siguió besándolo, devorándole la boca, Sasuke admitió que ya le estaba doliendo los labios, así que deslizo su boca por la barbilla de la chica para ir a su cuello, donde se entretuvo por un rato, bajando luego por el abierto que dejaba la blusa rosa pálida de Sakura.

—Bésame…

—Luego…—dijo Sasuke llevando las manos hacia los botones de la blusa, y abriéndolos desesperadamente, necesitaba tocar sus pechos de nuevo.

Le abrió la blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador pequeño blanco, que tenia un cierre por delante. Sasuke miro hacia el techo agradeciendo a los dioses por hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Abrió el broche dejando sus pechos libres. Sasuke recordaba esos pechos, al menso su tacto y su sabor, porque aquella noche aunque había sido clara había sido oscura por igual y no había podido admirar.

—Sasuke espera…—murmuró Sakura que al parecer había recobrado la razón.

Sasuke la miro a la cara, dejando de admirar aquellos pechos rosáceos.

—¿Qué…?

—No podemos, estamos en la oficina y si alguien entra…

—Por favor…

—Pero…

Sasuke la silenció con un beso, ella simplemente se dejo llevar de nuevo, porque ya no había nada que hacer. Lo deseaba y le había dicho a su mente que no debía de tontear con el de nuevo, por eso se había querido alejar d e el, además de que ese chico le gustaba mucho, la volvía loca, la hacia perder el control con el que siempre había contado, de cual había estado orgullosa, bueno, eso antes de acostarse con Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_ Su nombre, no había captado bien su nombre por haberlo estado evitando, ahora que lo veía era un nombre sexy, le pegaba.

Sasuke no dejo de besar a Sakura, llevo las dos manos hacía los pechos y acaparo a cada uno con sus manos, llenándolas de ellos, tan suaves, tan apetecibles. Cuando iba a bajar la boca hacia ellos, Sakura no lo dejo, le agarro la cara con las manos, para que no dejase de besarla. Besar no era nada para él, bueno, eso pensaba antes de besar a Sakura, ya que se estaba volviendo una obsesión. La beso hasta que el mismo se quedo sin aliento.

—Ya por favor…—dijo Sakura liberando su rostro.

—No…—murmuró Sasuke bajando su boca hasta la clavícula de la pelirosa, acariciando la piel sensible del valle de sus pechos, hasta que llego a ellos.

—Espera…—le dijo la pelirosa tomándolo del cabello fuertemente, algo que le dolió, alejando su cara de sus pechos.

—¿Esperar que?—murmuró levantando la mirada. No sabía porque la chica le decía tanto que se detuviera, el la deseaba, ella lo deseaba, ellos lo deseaban.

—Yo…

Sasuke se rio y volvió a la tarea que tenia programada para ahora, lamer sus pechos. Se le hacia agua la boca, sus pezones eran tan rosados. Bajo la boca hacia el pezón izquierdo que le decía cómeme, cuando su lengua hizo contacto con dicho pezón, casi tuvo un orgasmo, estaba casi a su limite, pero tenia que disfrutar un poco mas antes de llegar al cielo.

—Ahh…—gimió Sakura al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Sasuke moviéndose sobre el pezón erecto.

Comenzó a lamerlo, a succionarlo, a tirar de el. Sakura adentro las manos en su cabello, tirando de su pelo de nuevo, sujetándole cerca, pero esta vez no tan fuerte. Sasuke siguió chupando sus pechos hasta que Sakura comenzó a frotarse contra el.

Sakura lo rodeo con las piernas, pegándolo más a su intimidad. Su cuerpo ardía por Sasuke, cada partícula de su cuerpo se estaba quemando por el. Sentía todo sensible, sus pechos estaban hinchados de los besos de Sasuke, sus pezones adoloridos.

—Sakura…—gruño Sasuke cuando la pelirosa apretó su centro ardiente contra la dureza del chico.

La pelirosa comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándose contra su pene. Su miembro estaba desesperado, loco por estar dentro de ella. Llevo las manos hacia su pantalón, quitando el botón, liberando un poco su erección. Su pene estaba desesperado, ella estaba desesperada, el estaba desesperado.

—Sakura…

—Entra ya en mí…

—No, aun no…

Sasuke bajo la mano hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, deslizo dicha mano por la falda de punto que llevaba la pelirosa y con la otra subía la falda hasta enrollarla en sus caderas. Acaricio la cara interna de sus muslos, deslizando la mano cada vez más hacia aquel eje que era húmedo calor.

Paso las yemas de los dedos por la raya húmeda, por encima de las bragas que eran igual de blancas que el sostén. Las hizo a un lado y deslizo los dedos por la húmeda cavidad.

—Por favor…

Sasuke suspiro. Ella ya quería que el entrase, igual que el, solo que quería disfrutar un poco del cuerpo de la chica. Se alejo unos centímetros de ella y se llevo las manos al pantalón de nuevo, pero esta vez para bajárselos, se los bajo con todo y bóxer hasta las rodillas.

Ella movió una mano hacia su erección, abarcándola con la mano, Sasuke gruño otra vez.

—No…

Pero ella sonrió, comenzó a mover la mano sobre el.

—No—repitió Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura y alejándola de su miembro.

—Adentro entonces…—ordeno ella, como si Sasuke fuese un esclavo sexual y tuviese que responderle obligatoriamente.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y tomó la orden, ya que el también estaba desesperado por estar dentro de ella. Sakura se arrellano un poco en el escritorio, abriendo más las piernas, ofreciéndole su centro que por debajo de las bragas se veía lo húmedo que estaba. Sasuke comenzó a quitarle las bragas, para dejarlas caer al suelo y se acercó a ella, con su miembro en una mano. Lo condujo hasta la entrada de la chica, haciéndose lugar en el sitio.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y con las piernas volvió a rodearlo, haciendo que entrase más en ella. El lo hizo, empujando por sus paredes vaginales profundamente. La agarró de sus tobillos con las manos, abriéndola mas para el. Comenzó a moverse, adentrándose y saliendo, comenzando una danza.

—Sasuke… Más…

—Es hermoso escucharte decir mi nombre, sabes… Se escucha tan bien en tus labios rosados…—murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de penetrarla, bajando la cabeza para atrapar sus labios de nuevo.

No dejo de penetrarla. Empujo, retrocedió, empujo de nuevo, entrando y saliendo, haciéndolo fuertemente, comenzó a jadear. Había extrañado aquel lugar mágico, tantas noches soñando esa acción, y ahora la estaba cumpliendo de nuevo.

—¡Sasuke…!

—Sigo diciendo… Que… Es… Genial escucharte decir mi nombre… Antes…—comenzó a decir el entrecortadamente por la acción—Antes, no lo sabias… Pero… Ahora… Dios…

Sakura llego al clímax rápidamente, gruñendo y gimiendo su nombre. Al igual que Sasuke, su orgasmo fue tan fuerte que vio estrellas parpadeando detrás de los ojos. Se quedaron quietos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Eso había sido rápido, pero fue suficiente para ellos.

Sasuke se desplomo sobre Sakura, apoyándose sobre las manos. Ella puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Eso si que fue explosivo…

—¿Te parezco un niño todavía?

—No…—se rio—No lo creo…

Sasuke sonrió con altanería.

—Si soy un niño, pero soy tu niño…—murmuró mientras salía de ella, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a subirse el pantalón. Mientras más rápido se cambiaran y se tranquilizaran, mas rápido hablarían.

Ella se bajo del escritorio y se agacho a recoger sus bragas, que se puso al instaste, arreglándose la ropa después. Ella camino hacia la puerta, agarrando el pomo de esta.

—¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto—¿Acaso te vas a ir de nuevo?

Ella se volvió sonriendo y le oyó un clic en la habitación. Sasuke vio que ella quitaba la mano del pomo, seguramente le puso el seguro a la puerta.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se fue la otra vez y no me dijo ni siquiera el nombre…

El sonrió, recordando aquel día.

—No te lo dije porque creía que volveríamos a encontrarnos…—admitió y en serio que era verdad.

—Y no te equivocaste…

—Yo nunca me equivoco…

—De seguro tu amiguito te esta buscando…—murmuró ella arruinando la "magia", según Sasuke.

El chasqueo la lengua, rodando los ojos. ¿A quien le importaba el tonto de su amigo?

—Es un estúpido…

—¿Estas seguro de que no eres gay?—pregunto con una sonrisa, provocándolo.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa. La agarró de la cintura y volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, para que sintiese su nueva erección, que había cobrado vida al verla caminar lentamente a la puerta.

—¿Quieres volver a saber lo muy gay que soy?—le pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Vamos, admítelo… Lo eres

El le mordió el cuello soltando una carcajada.

—Si, soy gay y también soy un niño…

—Si, lo eres… pero eres mi niño…

—Entonces, ya no vas a evitarme…

Ella cambio su sonrisa a una línea recta.

—No entiendo esto…

—El que…

—Hace años que no tengo una relación normal, no se si me acuerde…

—Te ayudare…

—Pero…

—Dije, te ayudare… Tendrás esa relación normal conmigo y punto.

—Pero tú podrías tener alguien mejor que yo… Una chica joven…—comenzó decir ella, intentando alejarse de los brazos de Sasuke, pero el la mantuvo fuertemente abrazada.

—Solo me llevas unos años, además necesito una chica adulta que me ayude a centrarme…

—Pero eso no es suficiente…

—Podemos intentarlo o ¿es que no quieres?

—Si, quiero… pero…

—Nada de peros, eres mía y no debí de irme esa noche. Debí hacerte mía otra vez pero en una cama…

—Otra vez lo hicimos a la intemperie…

—Estamos en una oficina…

Ella lo miro acusadoramente.

—Sabes lo que digo…

Y sabia lo que dijo. Luego de volver al auditorio y actuar frente a los dos chicos rubios, que lo miraban acusadoramente, como sabiendo lo que hicieron, aunque eso no se dudara. Habían ido a la casa de la pelirosa y al fin había usado la cama. Ya una vez sobre ella, desnudos los dos, Sakura se volvió hacia el chico.

—¿Qué pasa si dejo te gustarte?

—No lo harás… Créeme—murmuró con una sonrisa, tocándole las mejillas de su ahora nueva novia, como había quedado antes mientras lo hacían por una tercera vez, pero en la cama.

Y por alguna extraña razón le creyó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

No se me ocurrió nada más… Salió largo… Y el final… Bueh… Prometo arreglarlo, pero lo subí porque dicha cumpleañera casi me obligo… ¬¬

Ary, espero que te haya gustado tu conti… Te deseo muchas felicidades, otra vez, se que te dije que no te lo iba a dar, que era la otra semana, pero aquí esta tu regalo… Love You!

Well… Como que ellos no lo iban a hacer en una cama… En realidad, no lo harán… xD No estaba muy pervertida, pues quiero intentar dejar esas cosas, quiero ser un poco seria con estos asuntos… Volverme una chica linda… xD KAWAII!

Pero que joder, me salió sucio el Lemmon, ¿como le hacen algunas escritoras para que le salga hermoso? Me sigo preguntando…

¿Qué les pareció el final? Rápido… Hahaha…

En fin estoy escribiendo la conti de **"Enseñándote Modales"** y quiero hacerla libre de suicidad… (Habla mentira) pero como todos sabemos en Fanfiction, estaban borrando los fics con alto contenido sexual… Así que durare un poco más…

Bueno… Pases por mi otros fics y nos leemos pronto…

Sayonara!

**PD:** Si hay algún fallito, habladme… Lo subí rápido, ya que Ary puede matarme…


End file.
